Magia Internada
by consueelo
Summary: Una historia que te dejará sin aliento. Intrigante e inesperada.
1. Capitulo 1

Prologo:

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que era una tonta, creerle de esa manera a él, fue la peor equivocación de mi vida. "Tonta, eso eres" me dije a mi misma. No pude evitar decepcionarme.

Capitulo 1:

Era verano, Alice y Rachel estaban en el patio trasero de su gran casa tomando sol al lado de la piscina.

-Hey Rachel, mira!- Exclamó Alice mirando fijamente una nube que se encontraba en el cielo. En unos segundos la nube comenzó a cambiar de figura, se convirtió en un corazón.

-Deja ya eso, Al. No quiero que en tu cumpleaños te regañe mi padre- Dijo Rachel tronando los dedos en el oído de Alice-. A demás están tocando el timbre, debe de ser mi padre, vamos.- Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

Efectivamente era su padre con una bolsa de color verde y aterciopelada.

Entró sin decir nada y abrazó muy fuerte a su hija Alice.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija. Y estaba esperando este gran día para poder entregarles a las dos algo muy preciado. Necesito que siempre lo tengan puesto- Miraba a las dos niñas con el ceño fruncido de preocupación y seriedad-. Por favor, chicas. Prométanme que lo ocuparán siempre.- Las chicas asintieron rápidamente. Sin pensarlo, querían ver el regalo.

Su padre sacó dos cajas rectangulares de terciopelo, una azul y otra roja. Le entregó la azul a Rachel y la roja a Alice.

-Pero, papá. Necesito saber ¿por qué nos entregas estas cosas?- Preguntó Rachel. Siempre era curiosa y a veces hartaba.

-Les contare la historia...- Su padre se sentó en un sillón y las chicas hicieron lo mismo-. Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de que... bueno, tienen especies de "poderes"- Las chicas asintieron, recordaron la primera vez que habían experimentado la magia en su interior fue como una gran fuerza en todo su cuerpo, se sintieron tan bien que quisieron experimentarla de nuevo, pero su padre las regañó-. Bueno, al usar sus poderes, activaron algo como un "seguidor".- Alice y Rachel estaban más confusas, y su padre se dio por vencido-. Su madre fue una gran hechicera, y como gran hechicera adoptó un enemigo, Theodore, quería quitarle la protección a Donella, su madre.

Ella creó muchos de los colgantes que hay dentro de esas cajas.- "Que bien, ya me reveló el regalo" pensó Alice enfadada-. Y pensó en ustedes, hizo uno de Amatista, que es de Rachel, y de Rubí que es de Alice. El secreto de estas piedras, es que contienen una magia para protegerse de todo mal. No pueden usar poderes contra ustedes. Bueno en cualquier caso que no estén ocupando sus collares, podrán hacerles daño.- Rachel asentía tratando de que todas las piezas encajaran, pero era una locura-. Su madre, antes de morir dijo que tenía la obligación de mandarlas a un internado. El internado St. Adelbert Di Stefano.- Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué, papá. Te has vuelto loco?- Gritó Alice poniéndose de pie, puso las manos en su cintura. Tomando una postura de enfadada-. Ni pienses que iré a un internado. En donde estaré encerrada toda mi vida, por magia que ni siquiera conozco.- Se puso una mano en su frente tratando de tranquilizarse y respirando profundo.

-Alice, quizás sea lo mejor.- Susurró Rachel. Su padre asintió lentamente-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué? Tú también!- Exclamó Alice a Rachel-. No puede ser, Rach. Por favor, sabes que vivimos bien acá...- Alice no continuó, supo desde que Rachel hizo ademán a irse, ella también lo tendría que hacer. Aunque fuera la mayor, Rachel era la más responsable.

-Se irán en unos días vendrán a buscarlas, y por favor, sean prudentes ante la Reina. Ella es una especie de... Bueno, lo sabrán cuando la vean.- Su padre sonrió.

El día en que se tenían que marchar, las chicas estaban en su pieza, dormían en una pieza juntas. Eso no las molestaba aunque a veces era repugnante. Alice estaba recostada sobre su cama con las manos en la cabeza. Habían hecho las maletas en la mañana eran las 3:00 P.M. Su padre había llegado del trabajo para despedirse. Ahora las chicas estaban haciendo los últimos retoques a su viaje.

- Mis Amigos, La escuela, las fiestas, todo se irá a la mierda porque un día descubro que soy una especie de magia andante.- Se quejó Alice.

- Vamos Al, piensa en lo bueno que nos traerá esto- afuera se escucho un estruendo y las dos se incorporaron sobresaltadas, de pronto por fuera toda la ventana comenzó a llenarse de humo blanco, Alice comprobó si su colgante estaba, miro el de Rachel y suspiro aliviada aun con su mano en el pecho. Rachel tenía en su mano el colgante de un hada de perfil con una bola de la piedra amatista entre sus manos y sus piernas. La de Alice era igual pero con una piedra de rubí.

-Chicas agarren sus maletas. Es hora- Su padre se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

Alice estaba molesta aunque enfurruñada agarró su maleta y salió por la puerta. Rachel se quedó allí contemplándola y sonrió.

-Las tienes que cuidar, Rachel. Tú sabes que es despistada. Pero protégela si es necesario- Rachel asintió. Estaba cargando una gran responsabilidad, pero de todas formas aceptó.

-Adiós, las visitaré. Muy pronto.- La abrazó muy fuerte, Rachel tomo su maleta y la llevó al exterior.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

El transporte hacia el internado, era un auto BMW de color negro y vidrios polarizados. Un señor alto que tenía apariencia de guardián con ojos de color caramelo y piel blanca les hizo una reverencia y le abrió la puerta del auto. Las chicas entraron y Alice se quedo como tonta mirando a aquél señor que no debería de tener más allá de 25 años. Su pelo era de color castaño claro y se veía tan suave que a Alice de repente le dieron ganas de tocarlo, pero se contuvo.

Rachel, una vez dentro, bajó el vidrio y le hizo un gesto de despedida a su padre que estaba en la puerta y comenzaron su viaje. Alice seguía enojada pero estaba mirando al señor tan atractivo desde el auto. El señor entro al auto y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. El conductor era solo un caballero con pelo gris y cara arrugada.

Alice estaba sonriéndole al señor. Y Rachel se dio cuenta y le pegó un codazo.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa?- susurró Alice a Rachel.

-Ejem, mi nombre es Derek, y soy algo así como un guardián.- Dijo el señor que Alice encontraba hermoso-. Estaremos en el internado en un día duerman si quieren, cuando les de hambre me avisan. Así hacemos una parada.- Sonrió, esa sonrisa enamoró a Alice, "Oh, wow. Que perfecto es. Sonríe de nuevo, por favor. Para mí" Se dijo a si misma Alice sonriendo por aquel pensamiento. Por un momento se le olvidó todo, sus amigos, las fiestas... Pero solo por un momento.

-Ok., gracias- Dijo Rachel desganada.

El viaje fue largo y no hablaron nada por miedo a que Derek o el conductor, le pusieran mucho oído. Cuando llegaron al internado estaba lloviendo.

El auto quedó aparcado en un porche con techo. Se bajaron del auto y Derek sacó sus maletas.

-No quiero un mal día.- Susurró Alice. Junto sus manos en su pecho como si estuviera rezando y las separó. Al mismo tiempo las nubes se separaron, saliendo un sol radiante.

Rachel le sonrió ella tampoco lo quería.

-Wow, que rápido cambió el clima.- Al parece Derek no se había dado cuenta. Pero las dos chicas rieron.

Derek les indico la entrada hacia el internado la cual no era muy acogedora, tenia el aspecto de un castillo, pero no como uno de Walt Disney, daba la sensación de estar en un gran castillo embrujado "Si así es por fuera, no quiero ni imaginar las personas que están internadas acá" pensó Alice, en cambio Rachel lo tomo como un nuevo desafío. Con cada paso que daban más miedo tenían, los grandes arboles que daban sombra a la entrada principal eran atemorizadores, la estructura del gran edificio estaba construida por piedras, parecía bastante antiguo, para hacer el castillo aun mas lúgubre a los costados habían unas cuantas gárgolas preparadas para abalanzarse sobre el cielo apenas oscureciera. Llegaron a la puerta principal, esta era de madera color caoba, estaba cuidadosamente detallada, daba la impresión de que fuese única en el mundo, de repente las grandes puertas se abrieron, debían de medir mas de 5 metros, las chicas al ver a la recepcionista se dieron cuenta que el terror no terminaba ahí, la gran sala estaba delicadamente adornada por muebles lujosos, Alice pensó que si quitaran todos los muebles quedaría perfecto para su cumpleaños 18. Se acercaron al escritorio donde yacía la recepcionista, usaba lentes ópticos, su cabello estaba recogido en una perfecta coleta, debía de tener no mas de 50 años, se notaba que cargaba con mucho trabajo e inspeccionó a las chicas con la mirada

-Buenos días, Usuarias.- dijo entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de confusión. La recepcionista sonrió.

-Uhm, ya veo...- Comenzó la recepcionista-. Iremos a la oficina de la Directora, le informaremos que las hijas de La Gran Donella llegaron.-

Rachel tenía un montón de preguntas en su mente ¿Cómo sabía que eran las hijas de Donella?, ¿Por qué las llamo "usuarias" y cuál era el significado?, Aunque de todas formas Rachel no se aguantó y cuando Derek fue a dejar su equipaje a sus habitaciones comenzó a preguntarle a la recepcionista que se había puesto de pie para guiarlas a la oficina de la Directora.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué significa "usuaria"?- Preguntó Rachel quebrando el silencio blanco que habían entre las tres.

-Uhm, es un término que se les da a los estudiantes. En vez de alumnos son usuarios.- Y así concluyó.

Estaban recorriendo largos pasillos los cuales eran con altos techos y cientos de puertas que deberían de dar a las habitaciones de los usuarios. En las paredes había luces para poder tener una mejor visión de los largos pasillos, con una alfombra roja larga y piso de madera. Sonaban crujidos con los pasos que daban, era algo molestoso. Pero al fin y al cabo te acostumbrabas, al llegar al final de los largos pasillos se encontraba otra de las puertas tan magnificas que podías observarlas todo el día y le encontrabas una belleza única. Las tres entraron y la directora las inspecciono con la mirada como minutos antes había hecho la recepcionista. La sala era de color crema y tenía grandes ventanas que daban una vista perfecta al campo de batalla.

La señora tenía puesto unos lentes ópticos. Se los sacó al ver a las chicas. La recepcionista hizo una pequeña reverencia- o eso pareció- y se fue. La directora llevaba unos pantalones de tela de color morado pero muy claro y una chaqueta de la misma tela y color. También tenía puesta una pollera de algodón color blanco. Su cara estaba algo arrugada y su pelo era de un color blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Vaya, vaya...Las hijas de Donella y Charles Russo.- Dejó los lentes en su escritorio y hizo un gesto con la mano-. Por favor, tomen asiento.- Rachel comenzó a caminar con paso dubitativo y Alice la seguía-. Vamos, chicas. No tengo todo el día.- En un segundo las dos estaban sentadas en los asientos de adelante del escritorio-. Está prohibido ocupar magia dentro del internado...- La directora miró a Alice que estaba concentrada en una de las ventanas que mostraba el hermoso y radiante sol. Alice la miró a los ojos y bajó la mirada-. Alice... ¿Hay algo que tengas que decir?- Alice asintió.

-Lo siento..- susurró-. Pero no lo sabía-. Rachel miraba a Alice y a la señora que les hablaba como si las conociera de años.

-Uhm, bueno. A demás de decirles que esta prohibido ocupar magia dentro del recinto, no se pueden formar peleas. Y menos con magia. Les llegará su horario a su habitación. Sus clases empezaran mañana por la mañana-. Alice bufó y Rachel la miró con el ceño fruncido de enojo-. No te preocupes te acostumbrarás. Todo es cuestión de costumbre...- Las chicas escucharon atentamente todas las reglas del colegio.

Fue una visita muy corta, a demás de ser incómoda fue algo no acogedor.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Alice y Rachel llegaron a su cuarto que quedaba en el cuarto piso del escalofriante castillo. Para su mala suerte iban a seguir compartiendo.

-Camas juntas…-. Susurró Alice dejándose caer en una de las dos camas.

La habitación tenía un tono verde limón que te hacía despertar, las dos camas estaban separadas por una ventana con vista hacia un bosque con grandes árboles de color verde oscuro que hacían aún más terrorífico el entorno. Daba la impresión de que si te adentrabas en él no salías con vida de allí, mas aún si en el suelo habían amenazadoras rocas puntiagudas, estaba claro que su propósito era que los usuarios no se escaparan fácilmente.

-Que hermoso…-. Susurró Rachel maravillada por aquel paisaje.

-…Y atemorizante-. Finalizó Alice con miedo.

Rachel quiso tomarse un baño. Mientras Alice esperaba a que el baño se desocupara escuchó el crujir del piso fuera de la habitación. Alice se concentró en la sombra de dos piernas que se veía debajo de la puerta y se sobresaltó al ver que una nota blanca perfectamente doblada se deslizó por debajo.

Con el corazón en un puño fue a recoger el papel.

Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era el horario de clases y con una invitación a la cena de bienvenida.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó Rachel al salir del baño vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una polera celeste manga corta. Con una toalla se secaba su pelo color negro.

-Es una invitación y el horario de clases-. Dijo Alice sonriendo por la invitación a una cena.

-Ah, estás pálida ¿Qué te pasó?-. Alice sacudió la cabeza y dijo "nada".- Y ¿La cena cuándo es?

-Hoy, a las 20:00. Tenemos que ir, es de bienvenida-. Dijo y entró en el baño y Rachel comenzó a buscar la mejor ropa en su maleta.

Tenía cosas que se había comprado recientemente antes de venirse, pero nunca pensó en que tenía que comprarse ropas para cenas.

Pero tenía un vestido que lo había empacado para no dejar nada en su casa. El vestido que le había comprado Alice hace unos meses atrás.

El vestido era color morado, era elegante, su tela era de satín, era con tirantes los cuales se cruzaban en la parte trasera del vestido. A Rachel le quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Y le figuraba muy bien la cintura. Se veía hermosa y ella lo creía. Alice salió del baño con una toalla en el cabello de color castaño claro, con un vestido de color crema con rositas pequeñas y vio a Rachel.

-Wow! Te ves hermosa, Rach-. La interpelada sonrió y se sonrojó-. Es el vestido que te regalé para que fueras a una fiesta conmigo pero al final no quisiste ir y te quedaste leyendo… en casa-. Entrecerró los ojos enojada pero se desvaneció en un instante-. Veré que me pondré yo-. Sonrió ampliamente. Y comenzó a buscar en sus maletas.

Ya eran las 19:30 cuando estaban al frente de un espejo mirándose. El vestido de Alice era color negro de seda con una terminación englobada y strapless. Las dos chicas se dejaron el cabello suelto ya que se apreciaba más su pelo.

-Nos vemos realmente hermosas-. Dijo Rachel, dando una vuelta con su hermoso vestido. Alice se rió y se hicieron los últimos retoques.

Salieron de su habitación más o menos a las 19:45 PM. Faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la cena. Muchas personas estaban en los pasillos chicos y chicas de su edad su vestimenta era parecida a la de las hermanas. Los chicos las miraban con una cara de "cazador buscando a su presa" y las chicas con unos celos a flor de piel. Alice sonreía a todo aquél que la miraba mientras Rachel se sonrojaba y miraba por donde iba. Al final del pasillo habían muchas personas entrando y saliendo por esas grandes puertas, las chicas entraron y tuvieron que darse un tiempo para reaccionar, quedaron maravilladas con el salón donde se hacia la cena, era 5 veces mas grande y sorprendente de lo que se imaginaban, era una belleza muy extravagante además este era el primer salón en el internado que vieron que tenia cerámica, una cerámica blanca como la nieve, sin ninguna imperfección, todo estaba iluminado y una gran cantidad de velas en los centros de las mesas irradiaban su luz, las paredes del gran salón color beige, tenían grandes ventanales todos cubiertos por gigantescas cortinas que estaban delicadamente bordadas, el color burdeo de aquellas hacia juego con las velas, estas del mismo color resaltaban debido a que el resto de la sala era completamente blanca.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

Al entrar las chicas se quedaron embobadas en una mujer estaba sentada en una larga mesa al final de la sala. Era perfecta, tenía los rasgos de su rostro perfectos. Tenía los ojos color azul del cielo y unos labios delgados y rojos por el labial ocupado en ellos. Al lado de ella estaba la directora que había regañado a Alice, en realidad no regañar pero la sorprendió utilizando magia dentro del recinto. Al otro lado de la mujer estaba un señor, con el pelo color café oscuro. Tenía unos ojos de color ámbar y esos ojos te daban una confianza inquebrantable, era algo anciano, pero no del todo tenía unos cuarenta y pocos años.

Una señora desconocida les dio unos asientos en las primeras mesas. En donde quedaban muy cerca de la señora con una belleza "inhumana".

Otros chicos se comenzaron a sentar cerca de ellas, murmurando cosas. Pero no sobre ellas sino sobre las clases, y sobre todo la mujer que estaba sentada al medio de todas aquellas personas en una mesa.

Miraron a su alrededor y se había llenado de usuarios en todas las mesas, habían docenas de mesas por todos lados.

-Silencio…- exclamó la directora poniéndose de pie, se escuchaba un fuerte murmullo-. ¡Silencio!-. Grito aún más fuerte.

Todos aguardaron silencio. Y miraron a la directora.

-Quiero que le demos la bienvenida a "La Reina" -. Las chicas quedaron anonadadas porque aquella persona que habían encontrado perfecta era "La Reina".

-Bienvenida, chicos-. "La Reina" dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Alice y Rachel y posó su mirada durante unos minutos en ellas y luego sonrió-. Bienvenida, chicas-. Las chicas se sintieron identificadas, porque "La Reina" cuando dijo eso estaba mirándolas a ellas pero luego lo olvidaron ya que el señor de mirada confiable se puso de pie sin motivo alguno y las saludó a las chicas.

-Bienvenida, hijas de Donella-. Las chicas se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre y "La Reina" siguió sonriendo.

Rachel estaba buscando a aquel señor de mirada confiable cuando ve a un joven de su edad al lado de el. "Imposible, no puedo ser un profesor". El chico estaba con la mano en una frente tratando de taparse, tenía su cabello color castaño. Luego de un rato el chico se saco la mano de la frente y la miró a ella. Sus ojos color celeste, casi transparentes, dejaron como desnuda a Rachel por un momento. Él tenía unos rasgos perfectos su nariz era puntiaguda y piel blanca. Se veía tan suave. Pero toda la fantasía de Rachel terminó. El chico luego de unos minutos rodó sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

Ya comenzaban a murmurar nuevamente, esta vez claramente podían

escuchar como sus nombres no paraban de salir en los temas de

conversación de los usuarios, "La Reina" observaba a todos los usuarios, uno por uno, pero tomo con mayor atención a Alice y Rachel, Alice creía que era porque eran "las nuevas", pero Rachel quería saber mucho mas acerca de la reina, de aquel sujeto que les dio la bienvenidas y las llamó "hijas de Donella", sobre aquel chico que…

-Hola-. Una voz melódica interrumpió los pensamientos de Rachel. Era aquel chico… el chico que la miró como si fuera "cualquier cosa".

-Hola…- Contestó Alice, casi en la perdición por la mirada de aquel chico tan profunda.

-Disculpa, soy Connor- Se presentó- Soy el hijo de… bueno tú ya lo sabes. El señor que les dio las bienvenidas.- Sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan juguetona hizo que los ojos de Rachel brillaran. Pero se dio cuenta que le hablaba a Alice dirigiéndose hacia ella. Bajó la mirada y se concentró en la comida.

-Soy Alice. Ella es mi hermana Rachel.- Alice tuvo la amabilidad de presentar a su hermana, algo que casi nunca hacia, Connor miró a Rachel por unos segundo y le sonrió sin ninguna importancia. Miró a Alice atentamente.

Charlaron un buen rato, en el cual Rachel no lo disfrutó para nada. Lo único que quería era poder irse a su cuarto, aunque nada se lo impedía, pero no quería dejar a su hermana sola y que ella enfrentara todo esas miradas sola.

Al fin de la cena, Connor se fue con su padre y Alice le habló a Rachel sobre Connor todo el camino hacia su habitación.

-Ok., por favor, deja de hablar de él- exclamó Rachel estallando.- Molesta que hables de él, es un engreído como no te fijaste, me pregunto yo.- Y allí finalizó su conversación.

Al acostarse, comenzaron a pensar las dos. Rachel estaba arrepentida por haberle dicho eso a Alice y de hecho no fue el decírselo, fue la forma en que se lo dijo. A demás, Connor era un engreído, desgraciado. No habían otras palabras que lo caracterizaran mejor. Y "La Reina" tan misteriosa que fue, ni siquiera dijeron su nombre, y sus ojos le recordaban algo. Algo que todavía no sabía de qué se trataba.

Alice, lo único que tenía en la mente era Connor. Aparte de lo que le había dicho Rachel. Ella estaba triste y feliz a la vez. Aunque prefería mil veces estar feliz, a demás Rachel cualquier día le pediría perdón. Ahora, en su mente sólo estaba Connor, aquel chico que la tenía tan enamorada, seguramente fue amor a primera vista. Sus ojos, su sonrisa…

Al otro día, era sábado. Connor había ido a buscar a Alice y Rachel se había quedado en la habitación. Alice estaba tan emocionada cuando supo que era Connor el que tocaba la puerta.

-Eh, Alice. Es Connor- Dijo Rachel. Sin ninguna emoción. En cambio, Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oh mi Dios. Es él!- Se peinó y salió por la puerta.

Connor le dio una última mirada a Rachel. Esta última no pudo descifrar aquella expresión, pero se le ocurrieron varias cosas, resentimiento, decepción, culpabilidad, etc. Aunque no sabía porque creía que fueran esas expresiones, pero las dejó ir. Rachel se puso unos jeans ajustados, zapatillas convers y una polera con tirantes de color blanco y ajustada en el busto y ancha hacia abajo.

Se peinó, dejo su cabello negro y liso, suelto. Vio si tenía su collar de protección y estaba allí colgando de su cuello.

Dio un vistazo hacia el paisaje desde la ventana y sonrió. Salió de la habitación. No había nadie por los pasillos. Eso la hizo sonreír, siguió caminando y se golpeó con el pecho de Derek.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Lo siento.- Dijo. "Derek era realmente lindo. Pero Connor era… no, no." Sacudió la cabeza y miro a Derek sonriendo.

-No importa…- El chico la miró por unos minutos.

-Sabes donde esta Alice?- Rachel negó con la cabeza. El asintió y siguió su camino.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Alice estaba paseando con Connor por el campo de batalla. No había nadie. Solo el viento que soplaba muy suave y la compañía de los árboles. El campo de batalla era un rectángulo gigante con césped. Como lo dice el nombre era en donde los usuarios hacían batallas para pasar una de las materias que tenían. Se sentaron en un lado. El césped acariciaba la piel desnuda de las piernas de Alice. Ya que estaba con el vestido que había salido de la ducha, porque no lo había ocupado y tampoco estaba sucio. Le sentaban muy bien los vestidos y sus piernas eran perfectas.

Connor era más alto que ella. Alice podía apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, era muy alto. A demás de ser bastante lindo tenía una personalidad que enamoraba.

-Creo que no debí dejar a Rachel sola.- Era la decimoquinta vez que Alice decía eso en la cita con Connor.

-Alice, te preocupas demasiado por ella. Ella se puede cuidar sola, a demás ¿traerías a tu hermana a una cita?- Alice sonrió y negó lentamente. Connor la encontraba demasiado linda. Connor se fijaba mucho en los ojos, en los labios, y en la suavidad de su piel. Y todos esos atributos los tenía bien altos Alice.

-Claro que no, pff. Sería algo muy descortés no me gustaría.- Connor sonrió juguetonamente. Alice se tentaba a darle un beso, pero no.- ¿En qué poder te especializas?- Preguntó Alice con curiosidad, descifrando la expresión de Connor.

-Leo mentes…- Alice se sorprendió, se sonrojó. Entonces el había estado escuchando todo lo que pensaba.

-Es una broma. Es imposible. Sabes lo que estoy pensando.- Alice sonó desesperada y miro el césped. Connor le acarició la mejilla.

-No te preocupes.- Le tomó el mentón y Alice levantó la mirada. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Connor se acercó a ella lentamente, y Alice a él. Hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y apasionado beso. Alice puso sus manos en su cuello acariciando su cabello. Luego recordó que la ventana de la directora daba al campo de batalla y seguramente estaba viéndolos ahora.

Se separó, pero no sacó las manos del cuello de Connor.

-¿Por qué no me preocupo de que puedas leer mi mente?- Preguntó Alice cambiando de tema.

-Porque no puedo leerte la mente, escucho muchas voces. Pasa lo mismo con tu hermana.- Alice inteligente- como casi nunca era, casi siempre actuaba y luego pensaba- pensó en los collares de protección.

-Tengo una teoría- Alice llevó su mano al pendiente que colgaba de su cuello- este collar es de protección.- Connor miró atentamente el collar que le parecía muy interesante.

-Uhm, puede ser.- Luego no le dio más importancia y fijó su mirada en los ojos color turquesa de Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Alice cohibida. Sentía mucha vergüenza y "hormigas" en el estomago a causa de el nerviosismo. Pero pronto se acostumbraría a él.

-Nada. Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?- Alice se sonrojó y sonrió como tonta.

Rachel comenzó a caminar por los interiores del internado, habían tantas habitaciones que pensabas que estabas caminando en círculos pero no era así. Sabía que las puertas tan grandes eran para salas comunes, o cosas importantes. Pero cuando abrió una se encontró con una biblioteca, en donde habían grandes estantes de madera color caoba con todo tipo de libros. En una esquina había una señora con el cabello gris y algo subida de peso, pero cuando la vio entrar le sonrió amablemente.

Rachel comenzó a caminar por uno de los estantes viendo todos los libros. En el lado de cada estante había un cartel que señalaba de que género eran los libros. Habían gruesos y delgados. Habían de ciencias, historia, geografía, matemáticas, magia, fantasía, etc. Se acercó a la estantería que tenía "Magia" y sacó un libro muy grueso que tenía polvo. Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la señora que se veía amable.

El libro tenía una portada muy bonita con fondo color crema, probablemente blanco pero con el polvo y la antigüedad se veía color crema, tenía unas flores rosas y destellos color oro, habían árboles y no tenía ninguna relación al contenido del libro. Era lo que se esperaba, para que lograra pasar desapercibido.

El libro estaba dividido por secciones. "Introducción: Magia." Rachel pasó ese capitulo para poder seguir con lo más interesante. Un titulo que decía "Magia de Noche". Ella se había dado cuenta de que Alice tenía poderes durante el día pero le era imposible durante la noche. Mientras que a ella por la noche se le despertaban todos los poderes que dormían durante el día. Entonces, se fue a esa sección con un nombre interesante.

"Normalmente, los hechiceros con magia de noche, pueden tener mucho más poderes que otros aprendices. Depende de cómo desarrollen esta magia, si son lo bastante inteligentes pueden cargar con dos poderes o más al mismo tiempo. No hay un número exacto de todos los poderes de la noche, sobre todo cuando…"

Un sonido muy fuerte interrumpió la lectura de Rachel. La señora que había dado compañía aunque no le hubiera hablado se había ido.

A Rachel la fundió un miedo y se escondió en el escritorio de la señora. Abajo había un hueco bastante grande allí se arrodilló y escuchó atentamente.

-Sé que estás aquí.- Era la voz de Connor. Tan fuerte y abrasadora a la vez.- Vamos, Rachel. Necesito hablar contigo. Sal de ahí.- Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había buscado un lugar estúpido para esconderse de Connor.

-Uhm, ok. ¿Qué quieres?- Rachel salió del hueco ordenándose el pelo. Connor por primera vez le puso mucha atención a sus ojos color gris y se quedó en blanco un momento, y luego sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa?- Repitió Rachel con insistencia.

-Nada, no importa. ¿Qué estabas leyendo?- Rachel se sorprendió por su simpatía.

-Eh, cosas sobre magia. Nada interesante, sin importancia.- Rachel se sentó de nuevo en el asiento anterior. Y Connor a su lado. Ella no dejaba de sorprenderse.

-Así que ese collar,- Dijo Connor apuntando el bello pendiente de Rachel- no me deja leerte la mente…- Rachel lo miró maravillada.

-Oh, wow. Puedes leer mentes! Que genial!- Rachel sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron un buen rato en la biblioteca conversando


End file.
